


Bingo Ca$h 01

by minami_bee



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minami_bee/pseuds/minami_bee
Summary: Justin X Lil ghost





	Bingo Ca$h 01

他们从mix出来的时候已经是后半夜了，脑袋里还残留着音乐一阵一阵波澜起伏的震动，市里和通州之间的距离显然令人十分不想深夜打车回校，朱星杰说就在附近开个房吧，王琳凯不可置否地掰着手指，踢踢踏踏地走在夜风中，感觉稍微有点冷。北方的白昼与黑夜被鲜明分割为两个温度块，白天穿这么一身潇洒到不行，晚上看起来像是个头脑简单的傻瓜。不过朱星杰也没有比他好到哪里去，为了时髦漂亮，哪还要考虑温度。

“抽吗？”

“不抽了，嘴里苦。”

朱星杰耸耸肩，挡着风点燃一支薄荷爆珠。王琳凯还依旧处在醉酒的兴奋之中，直接扑倒他后背上，大喊着杰哥背我！朱星杰手里夹着烟，侧身把他甩了下去。王琳凯也不恼，笑嘻嘻地与他勾肩搭背。虽说王琳凯是他的小学弟，可级数实在差的有点多，也是后来共同的朋友攒局熟起来的。最开始他们抽烟喝酒蹦迪聊女人，让所有人都有了这是个成年人的错觉；随着相处时间增长，王琳凯偶尔暴露出年龄尚轻的幼稚本相，朱星杰就有点拿他没办法了。

现在的快捷酒店即使是标准间浴室也是磨砂的，王琳凯边洗澡边唱歌，朱星杰在床上等他，无聊中打开了电子烟。综合水果的烟气飘荡在空气中挥之不去，他吸得有滋有味儿，手机开最大音量放着一首chill，全然没注意到其他事情。过了一会儿有人疯狂敲门，他不堪其扰地去看到底是什么情况，却发现工作人员脸色黑如锅底，走廊的烟雾报警器警铃大作，跟他说不要在屋里抽烟。他轻声说不抽了您放心，一脸营业笑容地将对方关在了门外。王琳凯穿着酒店提供的一次性睡衣，从浴室探出脑袋湿答答来问：“杰哥，怎么了？”

他看不了对方这个孩子气的模样，立刻漫不经心地扭过头答道：“没事儿，你别管了。”

小明星的优点就是无论走到哪儿都没人认识，缺点就是公司让到哪儿商演就得毫无怨言的商演。经纪人发来消息说别忘了明天大悦城的时候，王琳凯已经躺到床上开始玩游戏了，朱星杰回了句说忘不了，挂电话开口通知王琳凯明天的行程安排。

王琳凯正打得热火朝天，啊啊？得反问了半天之后才回答说哎呀我知道记住了的。朱星杰看惯了这个人风雨不动安如山叫不醒的早晨，一点都不相信这个毫无诚意地应答，朝小孩脑袋上巴了一掌说：“玩完这局赶紧睡。”

“哎，杰哥。”

“怎么了又？你到底睡不睡。”

“你说我们什么时候直播能有一万个人看？”

“……瞎扯什么有的没的呢。”

他想说你知道吗，有人看就有人黑，把你在sns上骂到狗血淋头，可是这一切都显得十分苍白薄弱。小孩并不是个什么都不懂的小孩，王琳凯见识过了这些可怖的恶意，依旧天真与莽撞，毫无畏惧地勇敢。他如此炽烈而火热，纯粹得像是焰心，像是日光，甚至常常令人感到要被灼伤似的痛苦。他和王琳凯天生不是一路人。

“下次开个大床房吧，”王琳凯说，“这个单人床好窄啊。”

朱星杰笑了，屋里只开着床头昏黄暗淡的小壁灯，两个人的面孔都笼罩在晦暗不明的浓橙色阴影之中。王琳凯整个人缩在被里，只露出张小脸儿，正天真地看着他。朱星杰是当即双手投降：“你来。”

对方咧开嘴笑了，黑眼珠闪烁：“想啥呢！大老爷们谁跟你住一个被窝，我恶心不恶心。”

他登时气得两眼发黑，指着王琳凯鼻尖说：“你这小崽子。”王琳凯不以为耻，依旧是那副不在乎的表情，倾身在他指尖上咬了一口，“我开个玩笑嘛！”

假装没有感觉到对方柔软的舌头，朱星杰缩回了手。他是个成年人，十分能屈能伸。刚签约的时候公司给他们租了个房子，旗下几个小艺人一起住也方便助理接送。王琳凯当时经常半夜在他屋里玩游戏，懒得回去就跟他住。小孩虽然个儿高，但十分瘦弱，单薄的一片，根本不占地方。夏天屋里热，空调开到24度，王琳凯怀里抱着只毛茸茸的玩具熊夹在他们两个中间，正事说到半途就闭眼睛睡着了。朱星杰无奈去捏他鼻子，王琳凯软软地、无自觉地哼哼，睫毛随着呼吸起伏。王琳凯接了脏辫后总在别人面前装酷耍帅，但这其实是张很漂亮的面孔，没人敢说。他哄着王琳凯，就像是一种预定好制式的程序，可以不存在任何情绪。一旦夹杂情绪，所有都怕是要无法处理。

他是成年人——不仅能屈能伸，也善于忍耐。

 

冬天去参加选拔偶像的节目是公司的安排，他们结束了上一个节目拍摄之后还是不温不火，高层其实不算特别满意。王琳凯起初很抵触，现在玩得最开心的反而也是他。Justin和范丞丞没事儿就跑到他们宿舍闹，三个人在屋里大喊大叫，朱星杰对着电脑正在网上冲浪，转过椅子说你们仨安静点。从床那边猛地飞过来个枕头，不轻不重地砸在他头上，那边就又爆发出狂笑。

“你怎么打杰哥头啊Justin，头越打越大怎么办！”

“不是我打的好不好，是丞丞打的！”

“明明是小鬼打的，杰哥，哎杰哥生气了！”

朱星杰腾得站起来，连带着地板都响，三个小孩在床上笑着抱成一团嘻嘻哈哈，他挨个凿了爆栗。屋里暖气太足了，他们又疯得厉害，都出了汗。他下意识伸手想给王琳凯擦擦脑门上的汗——因为有一滴已经快要顺着脸颊滑下来了，但Justin比他动作更快，他搂住王琳凯的脖子迅速亲在额头上，把那滴汗舔走了，像是之前玩闹不经意地延续。王琳凯没有拒绝，也没有生气，只是去搓自己的脏辫儿，不发表任何对于Justin举动的意见。朱星杰知道王琳凯是害羞了，而这绝非一个好现象。

他默不作声地观察，范丞丞趁着Justin和小鬼正在玩游戏的时候跑到他旁边问：“杰哥，有吃的吗？我好饿啊。”

“没了，走，哥带你去全时。”

王琳凯和Justin好像没听见，边笑边互相撞肩膀试图打扰对方操作。朱星杰又觉得自己是想的太多了——他们都还是孩子，屁事儿不懂。

等他们拎着四大袋子吃的回宿舍，Justin和王琳凯却不见了，除了外套手机跟着他们一起不见踪影，剩下所有私人物品都还放在原位。那天晚上王琳凯没回来，一直到深夜两点多才发来条微信说跟Justin出去住了，朱星杰不知道他们是怎么哄过选管的，或许小男孩撒娇总是有用吧。他没有回复，很清楚不管说什么都已经为时过晚。

第二天清晨，王琳凯和Justin才偷偷溜回房间。朱星杰已经醒了，却假装仍然睡着，天气还没回暖，他们身上带着霜和冷风的味道，淅淅梭梭地在脱羽绒服。

“我好累，”王琳凯说，直接躺到了空无一人的下铺。Justin应该是躺到了他旁边，因为王琳凯抱怨了一句好挤，紧接着就是接吻的声音，朱星杰也没想到他们如此胆大包天，认为这一切不会被拆穿。

“别亲了，”他听到王琳凯抱怨，“嘴都肿了。”

Justin在笑，两个人逐渐地逐渐地控制不住交谈的音量，连说带笑地热闹起来。朱星杰睁着眼睛，一点儿感情波澜都没有，冷静地认为他们守不住秘密就要出事儿。


End file.
